


Hurt (I would take the pain away)

by traincrash



Series: Forever and ever [3]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prisoner of War, Rape, Rape Recovery, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Михаил пропал, и только год спустя Алекс находит его снова, сломанного и искалеченного, в логове побежденного Гавриила</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Hurt (I would take the pain away)  
>  **Автор:** крушение поезда  
>  **Бета:** squirrel-alx  
>  **Категория:** слеш  
>  **Жанр:** Харт/комфорт, нон-кон  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-21  
>  **Саммари:** Михаил пропал, и только год спустя Алекс находит его снова, сломанного и искалеченного, в логове побежденного Гавриила  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Не мое и не претендую  
>  **Предупреждения:** Графическое описание пыток и насилия, ПТСР, попытка самоубийства, мат

Алекс начинает беспокоиться через неделю. Михаил часто исчезает, никому не говоря ни слова, но никогда дольше, чем на пару дней. Сегодня уже восьмой день, как его нет.  
Люди волнуются. Архангел был с ними почти тридцать лет — их последняя линия защиты. Алекс собирает командиров и толкает речь. Говорит, что это хороший знак — война почти кончена, они вполне справятся сами. Михаил, должно быть, вернулся обратно в Рай.  
Офицеры уходят, воодушевленные, и Алекс устало оседает на стул, подперев голову руками.  
— Ты сам-то в это веришь? — тихо спрашивает Итан у него за спиной.  
— Я надеюсь, — шепчет Алекс. Потому что альтернативу он не хочет даже представлять.

Он знает, о чем думает Итан. Что Михаил предал их, перешел на сторону Гавриила. У самого Алекса не возникает ни малейших сомнений.  
— Он помогал нам в самые темные годы, — отвечает он на незаданный вопрос. — Когда люди думали, что все потеряно. С какой стати ему предавать сейчас? Я ведь не врал, когда сказал, что мы справимся.  
Итан кивает. Он открывает рот, закрывает, молча сжимает Алексу на плечо и уходит. Они оба знают третий вариант. Если Михаил не предал и не вернулся домой — он мертв.  
Алекс рассыплется на части, если будет об этом думать. Жизни людей зависят теперь от него одного, и он их не подведет.  
Алекс придвигает к себе донесения разведки и начинает планировать следующую атаку.

***

Проходит год, прежде чем они наносят последний удар. Логово Гавриила в горах захвачено, низшие почти все мертвы. Сам Гавриил исчез, изгнан и не вернется в этот мир. Найденные Михаилом Печати позаботятся об этом.  
Имя как всегда отзывается болью в груди. Он так и не привык. Ему все время кажется, что вот он обернется, и Архангел будет здесь, за его левым плечом.  
Там теперь никого нет. Он чуть не оторвал Номе крылья, когда она попыталась там встать, и с тех пор его помощники всегда держатся справа. Место слева всегда будет принадлежать Михаилу. Алексу хочется думать, что тот присматривает за ними — _за ним_ — даже с небес.

Алекс ждет докладов групп, зачищающих лабиринты пещер в пустом зале, наскоро оборудованном под штаб, когда к нему подлетает юный Итанов ординарец:  
— Сэр! Вас зовет коммандер Мак, быстрее! — зрачки у парнишки расширены так, что не видно радужки, в глазах плещется ужас.  
Что еще случилось? Итан наткнулся на кого-то из недобитых Сил?  
Он торопливо следует за перепуганным парнем и не слышит звуков боя, только возбужденные голоса. Они сворачивают в одну из небольших каверн.  
Первое, что он видит — кровь. Бурая, засохшая на стенах, на потолке, почти свежая лужа на полу. Обнаженная фигура, свисающая на цепях посреди пещеры, длинные черные волосы полностью закрывают лицо. Солдаты подтаскивают мебель, сооружая шаткую пирамиду, кто-то уже лезет наверх, пытаясь дотянуться до цепей.

Алекс не понимает.  
— Итан, что?..  
Мак поворачивается к нему, на лице — сочувствие и горе, и — нет. _Нетнетнетнетнет._

Алекс видит фрагменты, куски, упорно не желающие складываться в общую картину.  
Запястья, пробитые железным прутом, согнутым в кольцо.  
Полузасохшая бурая масса на ногах, слишком густая, чтобы быть просто кровью.  
Грязные окровавленные волосы, слишком длинные, _как будто их год не стригли_.  
Лохмотья кожи, свисающие со спины.  
И шрамы. Грубое месиво шрамов, покрывающих каждый квадратный сантиметр кожи. Давно зажившие, красные и воспаленные, свежие и раскрытые.  
Звякает и падает цепь, солдаты подхватывают обмякшее тело, осторожно кладут на пол.  
Алекс стоит рядом на коленях — он не помнит, как тут очутился, — дрожащей рукой бережно отводит волосы со лба лежащего перед ним человека.  
Нет.  
Не человека.

Лицо у Михаила спокойное, как у спящего. На нем нет ни одного шрама, словно палачам хотелось все время видеть, _кого_ они пытают. Он не дышит. Алекс не может дышать тоже.  
Он совсем еще теплый. Если бы они пришли раньше — на день, на час, на хреновы _десять минут_!  
Алекс ласково гладит знакомое до последней родинки лицо — щеку, острую скулу, шею. И чувствует под пальцами слабый толчок.  
Что?  
Он судорожно вжимает пальцы в точку под подбородком и перестает дышать, не смея надеяться, отчаянно надеясь на чудо.  
Толчок.  
— Пульс! — неверяще выпаливает он.  
— Алекс, — с осторожным сочувствием произносит Итан. Он не понимает, он думает, что Алекс теряет рассудок, и он, вполне вероятно, прав, но…  
— У него есть пульс! — орет Алекс. — Врачей сюда, быстро!

Всеобщее оцепенение мгновенно сменяется лихорадочной деятельностью. Алекса отпихивают в сторону, медики цепляют на Михаила электроды, кто-то кричит: «Тихо!», и в наступившей тишине отчетливо звучит электронное _бип_.  
Это самый прекрасный звук в его жизни.

Врачи начинают реанимацию — как реанимируют ангела, разве они знают? Алекс почему-то не может рассмотреть, что они делают, все расплывается. Слезы струятся по его лицу.  
Он улыбается. Теперь все будет хорошо.

— … срочно нужен, пойдем!  
— Нома, оставь его в покое, совести у тебя нет, что ли?  
— Здесь он ничем не поможет, а _это_ должен увидеть!  
До Алекса доходит, что его заместители о чем-то спорят вполголоса у него над ухом. Он выпутывается из объятий Итана — э? — и оборачивается к Номе.  
Лицо у нее пепельно-бледное, губы сжаты в тонкую линию. Ей что, не сказали?  
— Он жив, Нома, — объясняет ей Алекс.  
Она зажмуривается, как от боли.  
— Я знаю, Алекс. Но ты должен пойти со мной.  
— Что? Нет, я… — Нома хватает его за руку и легко поднимает на ноги. Чертовы ангелы.  
Подруга тянет его за собой («Я присмотрю, Алекс», — обещает Итан им вслед), и он идет. Чем скорее он сделает то, что она хочет, тем скорее сможет вернуться.  
Они входят в Гавриилов Тронный зал, везде валяются когда-то бесценные, а теперь непоправимо испорченные вещи, на черта ангелам вся эта рухлядь, мимоходом удивляется он. Прямо в стене пещеры высечен каменный трон, а над ним…  
_О Господи-Боже-которого-нет, Ты же его Отец, как Ты это допустил?_

Над троном прибиты окровавленные черные крылья.

Колени Алекса больно стукаются о каменный пол. Нома, всхлипывая, обнимает его за плечи.  
— Взорвите тут все, — он с трудом выталкивает слова из мгновенно пересохшего рта. — Слышишь, Нома? Чтобы ни камня не осталось! — он с хрипом втягивает в себя воздух и поднимается.  
Нома решительно кивает. Хорошо. Она справится. Только как же…  
— Нома! Что нужно, — он дергает подбородком в сторону кошмарного «украшения», — с этим?  
— Я позабочусь, — обещает она. — Иди к нему.  
Он снова оказывается в камере пыток, где Михаила уже укладывают на носилки. Худые руки, по-прежнему пронзенные жутким куском железа, сложены на груди. Как у мертвого. Алекс осторожно берется за переломанные пальцы, чтобы переложить, наверное, так — слишком страшно. Но не может отпустить. Он так и идет рядом с носилками, считая слабый неровный пульс.

На площадке у входа он реквизирует вертолет одной из высших жриц Хелены, та смотрит ему в глаза и не смеет возразить. Врачи переговариваются с госпиталем Веги по радио, Алекс не слушает. Он просто сидит, держит Михаила за руку и разговаривает с ним — молча, мысленно, ведь он же услышит, правда? О том, что теперь все будет хорошо, что они снова вместе, и он никогда, никогда его не отпустит.  
«Ты поправишься, обязательно, слышишь? Война закончилась, мы можем уехать из Веги, ненавижу этот город, всегда хотел жить в маленьком поселке, где все друг друга знают. У нас будет дом, белый, с черепичной крышей, и двор, — может, даже сад. А давай заведем собаку? Ты любишь собак? Или кошку. Биксби всегда хотела котенка. Я научу тебя водить, а ты меня — стрелять из лука, я нашел книгу, старую, называется «Робин Гуд», ты читал? О чем это я, ты, наверное, знал его лично, он жил на самом деле? Расскажешь мне, ладно? Ты только поправляйся. Люблю тебя»

Носилки поднимают — они уже прилетели — и несут куда-то, Алексу задают дурацкие вопросы, какие прививки, они что, не видят, кто это? Итан оттирает надоедливую сестру в сторону — спасибо, друг — и Алекс бежит за удаляющимися носилками по коридору. Только чтобы уткнуться в запертую дверь. Ему что-то ему объясняют, произносят кучу заумных терминов, звучащих для него абракадаброй, из которой он выхватывает только отдельные слова: «... операция... потерял слишком много крови... внутренние повреждения... Возможно, пострадал мозг...».  
— Но он же будет жить? — на полуслове перебивает Алекс.  
Врач замолкает.  
— Мы сделаем все возможное.  
Это же хорошо, да? Михаил сильный, он справится.

Его мучили целый год.

В коридор влетает Клэр в сопровождении телохранителей, обнимает его.  
— Я привезла своих врачей, они самые лучшие, они его спасут, Алекс, обязательно!  
— Они сделают все возможное, — невпопад отвечает он. Клэр сжимает его крепче.  
— Если они хотят остаться в Веге, то они сделают все, возможное и невозможное, — твердо обещает ему Правитель.

Ожидание бесконечно. Клэр держит его за руку, с другой стороны сидит Итан, они молчат. Появляется Нома и говорит, что все сделано.  
— Осталось только карты поменять, — злобно усмехается она, — стереть с них гору.  
Алекс улыбается ей и замечает, что в комнате ожидания полно народу. Все его прежнее отделение, бывший Михаилов гарем, совет города в полном составе, еще какие-то люди — Нома кивает одному из них, и Алекс понимает: нет, не люди, ангелы. Все высшие Веги здесь, хотя им по-прежнему опасно появляться на публике.  
И Алекс знает, множество народу за пределами госпиталя ждут новостей и волнуются. О возвращении Михаила не сообщали, но новости в Веге расходятся быстро.

*

Они ждут всю ночь, переговариваясь негромко. Алекс не принимает участия в разговорах. Он вспоминает. Их растущую дружбу, первый поцелуй, первый раз — все хорошее, что было в их жизни, как будто эти воспоминания могут защитить Михаила. Не пустить его во тьму, которую Алекс ощущает просто физически.  
« Это только ночь», — говорит себе он.

Ночь уже заканчивается, уступая место первым лучам солнца, когда хирург наконец к ним выходит. Он выглядит полумертвым от усталости, его форма в крови, и Алекс не может заставить себя — спросить. Клэр берет дело в свои руки.  
— Как он, доктор?  
Врач сыпет медицинскими терминами, что-то про остановку сердца, про осложнения, но Алекс слышит одно — жив. Жив. Он жив!  
— Я хочу его видеть, — перебивает он.  
Врач, конечно, привык к сходящим с ума родным пациентов и не обижается.  
— Сейчас его устраивают в палате интенсивной терапии, через полчаса вы можете зайти.  
Он объясняет правила: не более двух человек зараз, в халатах и масках («Нас беспокоит его иммунная система». Ну да, не то, чтобы архангелу был нужен иммунитет — раньше), часы посещений. Алексу плевать на расписание, он не собирается никуда отсюда уходить, пока Михаил не очнется. Никто не посмеет выгнать Спасителя, и он, и врач прекрасно это понимают.

Клэр утирает слезы и улыбается ему. Они давно уже не так близки, как когда-то, она смирилась со смертью матери — _второй смертью_ — но так и не смогла простить ему подаренной и тут же отнятой надежды. Как Правитель города, Клэр всегда поддерживала Избранного, но Алекс скучает по их легкой дружбе, по ночным разговорам.  
Но сегодня особенный день, сегодня он, кажется, вернул не только любимого, но и друга.  
Он думал, что потерял их навсегда.

Алекс обнимает Клэр, и она стирает уже его слезы.

* 

Переодеться в чистое занимает от силы минут пять, оставшееся время он стоит под дверью палаты и считает оставшиеся до конца получаса секунды. _Тысяча пятьсот, тысяча двести_ , время тянется бесконечно, _тысяча сто двадцать три_ , он наконец-то его увидит, он ждал год, _девятьсот восемнадцать_ , несколько минут — это должно быть так мало, _восемьсот семьдесят шесть_ , да когда уже, _четыреста тридцать три, триста девяносто восемь, триста шесть_ … Сестры выходят из палаты, одна из них кивает в сторону двери — иди.  
Алексу едва хватает терпения не оттолкнуть их.  
Михаил опутан проводами и звуками машин, бледный и хрупкий, совершенно не похожий на могущественного Архангела.  
Он не архангел больше.  
Он теперь стал человеком? — мелькает мысль, но Алекс не задерживается на ней, спеша прикоснуться к возлюбленному.  
Черт.  
Единственная свободная от повязок часть тела Михаила — голова, его руки в гипсе от кончиков пальцев до плеч, и Алекс замирает в нерешительности. Потом наклоняется, целует высокий лоб, подтаскивает к кровати неудобное даже на вид пластиковое кресло, садится и чуть дергает его за отросшие волосы:  
— Эй, хватит спать, соня, просыпайся!  
Это _неправильно_. Михаил никогда не спал раньше. Терял сознание, да, было, вспоминает Алекс — давно, они еще не были даже друзьями. Что тогда… А. Уриэль вылечила его.

Уриэль давно мертва.

Алексу не жаль двуличную сучку, заигравшуюся в свои игры, но больше не осталось никого, способного исцелять.  
— Значит, ты просто должен поправиться, — шепчет Алекс. — Ты справишься, ты же мой храбрый ангел!  
Уже не ангел.  
Плевать.  
— Ты всегда будешь моим ангелом! Просыпайся, низший тебя забери!  
Алекс хочет кричать, но получается только шепот. Михаил очнется, он должен очнуться, обязательно!  
Вот тогда-то и начнется самое трудное.

Как он будет — теперь? _Кем_ он будет?

Алекс гладит любимого по голове и думает, что Михаил не выживет без крыльев.

***************


	2. Chapter 2

Это было донельзя глупо — вот так исчезнуть, никого не поставив в известность, — думает Михаил, когда его тащат в ангельских оковах по катакомбам Гавриилова логова. Он не первый раз уходил один — все больше ангелов просили его о встрече, теперь, когда перевес в войне столь явно склонился в сторону людей. Но они всегда сначала проверяли все досконально, Алекс на этом настоял. И был прав.  
Очередной перебежчик объявил во время допроса, что Сила хочет назначить рандеву, и Михаил, не думая о последствиях, ринулся в назначенное место.  
Алекс остановил бы его, конечно, но архангел вел допрос сам, Спасителя позвал к себе первосвященник. Михаил едва скрыл улыбку при виде перекосившей лицо человека гримасы. Мальчик ненавидит _церемонии_ с солдатской прямотой, но вынужден на них присутствовать — положение обязывает.  
Так что Михаил один выслушал потрясающую новость и немедленно отправился на встречу, даже не вспомнив о проверке. С его умением отличать правду от лжи Алексовы предосторожности всегда казались ему чрезмерными. И Люка — перебежчик — не лгал.

Только теперь он припоминает все те случаи, когда он ошибался в оценке ситуации, когда Гавриилу удавалось обмануть его.  
Люка, конечно, не лгал. Он просто не знал правды, искренне веря в то, о чем говорил.

Михаил влетел прямо в ловушку. Печати, предназначенные не просто для архангела, а именно для него, эффективно обездвижили его и лишили сил. Это не продлилось бы долго, конечно, будь у него хоть немного больше времени.  
Но времени ему не дали.

Низшие навалились толпой, защищенные от воздействия Печатей человеческими телами. Он бы он все равно справился, если бы его не заковали немедленно в древние оковы, созданные когда-то Отцом для Люцифера. Где Гавриил смог их достать, Михаил всегда полагал, что они сгинули вместе с Утренней Звездой.

Уриэль — с неописуемой яростью понимает он вдруг. Это она собирает — собирала — всевозможные древние артефакты и, конечно, не могла пропустить одно из немногих оставшихся в этом мире вещественных творений Отца.  
Он чувствует мрачное удовлетворение, вспомнив о гибели Сестры. Она так долго водила всех за нос — плела интриги, сговариваясь то с одним братом, то с другим. Неудивительно, что одна из ее схем ее и убила.  
Тогда Михаил был безутешен, но сейчас не может найти в себе сочувствия.

Низшие швыряют его на пол, и Михаил оказывается на коленях перед Гавриилом. Восседающем, ни много ни мало, на _троне_.  
Михаил усмехается. Что за странная тяга у его братьев к власти? Сначала Люцифер — и эта рана все еще болит, даже через столько эонов, — а теперь и Гавриил первым делом взгромоздили свою задницу на престол. Словно желая сравниться с Отцом. _И Алекс явно плохо влияет на его лексикон._

— Что такого смешного? — требует Гавриил.  
— Идешь по стопам Люцифера, брат? — поднимает бровь Михаил.  
— Может быть, — неожиданно мирно соглашается Гавриил. — Только вот я не собираюсь проиграть.  
Он слетает с трона — в буквальном смысле, распахивает крылья и летит, хотя их разделяют едва ли пятнадцать футов. Нависает над Михаилом, не складывая крыльев:  
— Тебе не победить, _брат_!

И в его глазах — безумие.

Михаил сознает, что разумнее было бы промолчать, но не в состоянии удержаться:  
— Мне — нет. Но люди… — удар крыла по лицу обрывает его слова, кромка режет кожу.  
— Что ж, я так и предполагал, — Гавриил отворачивается, внезапно снова спокойный, словно ничего не случилось. — Берите его, — кидает он низшим и удаляется в один из коридоров пещеры, Михаила волокут следом. 

Камера, в которой они оказываются, пахнет кровью и смертью. Смерти Михаил не боится, но мысль об Алексе заставляет сопротивляться, несмотря на всю тщетность усилий. Мальчик так и не узнает, что с ним случилось, будет надеяться и ждать. Возможно, решит, что люди опостылели ему до такой степени, что он присоединился к Гавриилу. Потому что третий вариант невозможен — конечно, Алекс не поверит, что он просто ушел? Отступился, покинул свой долг, друзей и вернулся в Рай, почивать на облаке с лирой в руках?

Люди так странно представляют себе Рай. Что бы он делал с лирой?

Михаила, конечно, быстро пересиливают и валят на пол, вытягивают руки над головой, зачем-то перекрестив запястья.  
— Давай, — командует Гавриил. На лице у низшего, прижимающего плечи пленника к полу, — злорадное предвкушение.  
Его хватают за волосы и запрокидывают голову — так, чтобы он видел кисти своих рук. И стоящего рядом ангела, сжимающего голыми руками — что ему до повреждений, причиняемых человеческой оболочке, — раскаленный металлический прут.

Прут с силой опускается вертикально вниз, и Михаил успевает подумать — он ошибся насчет намерений Гавриила. Быстро его не убьют.

Обжигающий металл вонзается в его запястья и звякает об камень пола, разрывая на своем пути плоть и ломая кости.  
Михаил выгибается дугой в руках держащих его ангелов. Но не кричит. Он не собирается доставлять им такое удовольствие, поколе у него есть еще силы.

Низший продолжает проталкивать прут сквозь его тело. Крови почти нет, жар прижег сосуды. Михаил ждет, пока тот закончит — когда выдернут прут, боль сразу станет меньше, — но ангел останавливается на середине и с нечеловеческой силой сгибает стержень в кольцо.

Они собираются оставить его там.

На мгновение Михаила охватывает отчаяние, но он собирается с духом. Это всего лишь начало, он знает. Его ждет много, много больше боли.  
Гавриил всегда был изобретателен. «Такую энергию да в мирных целях», — сказал бы Алекс.

Михаил поворачивает голову ко второму архангелу — с трудом, через сковывающую плечи боль.  
— Мне жаль тебя, брат, — шепчет он окровавленными губами.  
Злая радость на лице Гавриила сменяется ненавистью.  
— Поднять! — выплевывает он и склоняется к Михаилу. — Ты будешь жалеть себя, и очень скоро.  
Михаил чувствует, как вздергивают его руки — раскаленная боль пронизывает насквозь — и видит, что низшие прикрепили получившееся кольцо к цепи.  
Та дергается вверх, волоча за собой его тело, и у Михаила темнеет в глазах. Он не теряет сознания. К сожалению.  
Его поднимают вертикально, так, что он едва достает ногами до пола. По рукам все же начинает течь кровь — что-то порвалось во время подъема. 

Возможно, это закончится раньше, чем он полагал. Его тело крепче, чем человеческое, но и оно не выдержит долго таких нагрузок.

Гавриилу протягивают плеть — семихвостка, так это называлось когда-то. На ее концах поблескивают острые куски металла.  
— Знаешь, что это? — подступает к нему Гавриил, похлопывая рукоятью кнута по ладони. Михаил не удостаивает его ответом, но Гавриил этого и не ожидает. — Вот это? — Он стискивает двумя пальцами обломок металла и подносит его к лицу пленника.  
И это — часть ангельского клинка, с ужасом понимает Михаил. Созданный из небесного металла меч, единственное оружие, способное убить архангела. И даже в таком количестве — причинить почти неизлечимые повреждения.

Но он ведь и не надеялся выбраться отсюда живым, правда?

— Разденьте его.  
Ангелы начинают срезать с Михаила одежду. Они не пытаются быть аккуратными и, когда заканчивают, кровь течет из множества неглубоких порезов. Он не тратит силы на их исцеление.  
Гавриил медленно проводит плетью по его груди. Михаила передергивает от отвращения: переделать благородный металл в орудие пытки, как Гавриил мог опуститься до _такого_?  
— Чей он был? — спрашивает Михаил почти помимо воли.  
— Дорогой сестрицы, — хихикает Гавриил. — Согласись, это справедливо. Она думала перехитрить нас обоих. Хотела обмануть _меня_! — он почти кричит, полный «праведного» гнева. — А когда поняла, что не вышло, решилась на братоубийство, — он ухмыляется, и уже опять спокоен. Настроение мятежного архангела меняется так быстро, что у Михаила голова идет кругом.  
— Ударила своим но-ожиком, — Гавриил взмахивает плетью, осколки меча позвякивают. Он стучит по своему доспеху, тот отзывается гулким металлическим звоном. — Знаешь, из чего это сделано,а?  
Михаил не отвечает, доспех брата всегда его интересовал, но подыгрывать Гавриилу он не будет. Тому, очевидно, плевать. Он продолжает говорить, упиваясь звуком собственного голоса, не делая паузы — выслушать ответ.  
— Ее мечик разлетелся на осколки — пуф! — Он изображает руками взрыв. — Представляешь, после этого она надеялась сбежать! — Он смеется, маниакально блестя глазами.  
Он совсем безумен.  
— Я ее убил, конечно, — равнодушно роняет архангел. — Она исчерпала свою пользу.

Михаила охватывают гнев — и скорбь. Пусть Уриэль причинила много вреда, но она была их сестрой! Не вещью, которую вышвыривают, потому что та _бесполезна_!  
Могла быть хуже, конечно. Она могла бы висеть на соседней цепи.  
Михаил возносит благодарственную молитву Отцу, за то, что избавил сестру от страданий.

— Впрочем, мы отвлеклись, — деловито спохватывается Гавриил. — Я давно хотел проверить, как эта штука работает на ком-нибудь действительно сильном.  
Низшие мнутся и прячут глаза. Должно быть, на них свою новую игрушку Гавриил уже пробовал.

Безумец обходит Михаила кругом, останавливается за его спиной. Михаил напрягается невольно.  
Свист.  
Удар.  
Его спина взрывается звенящей болью, зазубренные осколки вонзаются в мускулы, кислотой плавят тело. Михаил стискивает зубы и молчит.  
— Не хочешь кричать, брат? — ласково спрашивает Гавриил. — Ничего-о, времени у нас много.  
Свист.  
Удар.  
Металл вгрызается в уже поврежденную плоть.  
Боль.  
Свист.  
Удар.  
Удар. Удар. Удар-удар-удар.  
Он перестает замечать промежутки между ударами, они сливаются в сплошной поток невыносимой боли.  
Он молчит.

В какой-то момент Гавриил оказывается перед ним — пытка не прекращается, он, должно быть, передал плеть кому-то из низших.  
— Мы можем продолжать до-олго. — Гавриил хватает его за подбородок, пачкая пальцы в крови, текущей из прокушенной губы. Как это случилось? Он не заметил. — Низшие будут меняться, пока ты не закричишь, братец.  
Плеть продолжает обрушиваться ему на плечи, спину, бедра. Кто-то говорит: «Давай ниже, здесь уже места живого не осталось».  
Ему кажется, что он превратился в одну сплошную боль.

Михаил теряет сознание, так и не закричав.

*

_Михаил стоит, упираясь руками в стол, без рубашки, но в брюках. Плеть ложится ему на спину мягко, почти лаская._  
_— Алекс! — упрекает он._  
_— Ладно, ладно, — ворчит тот и бьет сильнее. На гладкой коже вспухает уродливый рубец. Еще один. И еще._  
_Алексу совсем не нравится, что происходит._  
_Михаил принес плеть в их спальню, самую обычную плетку, какой наказывают провинившихся солдат. Сказал, что хочет «поиграть». Алекс не был в восторге от идеи, он не любит причинять боль, но ангелу удалось его уговорить._  
_И вот теперь он понимает — что-то не так. Михаил совсем не выглядит возбужденным. «Игра», похоже, не доставляет ему удовольствия. Но зачем тогда?_

_Алекс вдруг вспоминает._  
_Его самоволка, карцер, он сам, тогда еще просто сержант Лэннон, стоящий в точно такой же позе, и Михаил, забирающий плеть у экзекутора: «Я сам»._  
_Алекс отшвыривает хлыст, словно тот обжигает ему руки. Что—то разбивается, он не оборачивается проверить. Хватает Михаила за плечи и рывком разворачивает к себе._  
_— Какого черта! — орет он в лицо любовнику. — Какого дьявола ты вытворяешь?_  
_Михаил не смотрит ему в глаза._  
_— Это что, такой способ извиниться? — Алекса трясет. — Ты просто сказать не мог? Ты, ты… Идиот!_  
_— Прости меня._  
_Черт. Придурок ангельский. Вот что с ним делать? Алекс тянет голову Михаила вниз — иногда разница в росте его просто бесит! — прижимается лбом ко лбу._  
_— Да я забыл уже, — беспомощно шепчет, гладя короткие темные волосы. — Не делай так больше, ладно?_  
_Михаил кивает._  
_— Идем. — Алекс хватает его за руку и ведет к кровати, ангел покорно идет, не спрашивая ни о чем. Укладывает на живот, жмуря глаза при виде воспаленных красных полос. Достает из аптечки заживляющую мазь — идут бои, он приказал обеспечить наборами первой помощи абсолютно всех — и начинает осторожно смазывать Михаилу спину._  
_— Они пройдут к утру, — бурчит тот в подушку._  
_— Заткнись, — командует Алекс, не прерываясь, Михаил послушно замолкает._

_Позже, Алекс стягивает с него штаны — не удержавшись, влепляет смачный шлепок по обнажившейся заднице («Эй!» — доносится из подушки) — раздевается сам и ложится рядом. Притягивает голову любимого идиота себе на плечо, они молча лежат рядом._  
_— Не обманывай меня, — просит Алекс. — Здесь, дома — не обманывай._  
_— Прости. — Михаил целует его в плечо. — Я обещаю._  
_— Ладно. Придурок._  
_Михаил смеется негромко._

***

Он приходит в себя, ощущая чьи-то руки на своем теле. В тех местах, которые люди называют «интимными».  
Гавриил стоит перед ним.  
— А, ты проснулся, наконец! Мы заждались! — радостно восклицает он и спрашивает кого-то через плечо пленника:  
— Ты когда-нибудь имел архангела? 

Сзади раздается смех — низкий, густой, огромные руки сжимают Михаилу бедра.  
— Нет, мой Лорд. — Низший наклоняется — человек, в теле которого он обитает, был настоящим великаном — и засовывает язык Михаилу в ухо. — Мы повеселимся, красавчик,— шепчет он хрипло.  
Михаила передергивает от отвращения. Низшие гогочут.  
Гигант разводит ему ягодицы, мясистый палец протискивается внутрь.  
— Тесный какой, — одобрительно хрипит ангел, начиная трахать Михаила пальцем. — Ничего, мы это мигом исправим, сладкий. Растрахаем твою дырку так, что на нее ворота придется ставить, — глумится он. 

Остальные подступают ближе, смотрят жадно. Ждут своей очереди. 

Гавриил продолжает оглаживать его грудь, улыбается:  
— Ты будешь у него первым, Абраэль, знаешь? — внезапно его лицо перекашивается злобно. — Тебе было недостаточно меня? — шипит он так, что слышно только брату. — Ты должен был сбежать и найти себе _человека_? Наслаждайся теперь.  
Михаил закрывает глаза.  
Палец исчезает из него, принося минутное облегчение, но тут же сменяется совсем другим органом. Огромный член вламывается в его тело, легко преодолевая сопротивление мышц, заполняет, не дает дышать. То, что дышать ему, в принципе, не нужно, ничего не меняет. «Тебе понравится, пупсик», — обещают сзади. 

Это не так уж больно, особенно по сравнению с семихвосткой, но Михаил предпочел бы плеть. Никому раньше он не позволял проделывать с собой такое. Кроме Алекса.  
Он рад, что Гавриил в своем высокомерии ошибся насчет первого раза. Теперь можно представить, что он сейчас со своим человеком. Алекс меньше, конечно — и ростом тоже — и никогда не был так груб, но сам процесс не слишком отличается, и у Михаила выходит. 

_Легкая боль быстро сменяется тягучим удовольствием, пряная тяжесть в низу живота вспыхивает искрящимся возбуждением, и даже чужой член, распирающий его изнутри, не вызывает отторжения. Потому что это — Алекс. Алекс в нем, Алекс **на** нем, Алекс…_  
_— Алекс! — он кричит, снова, еще громче, потом может уже только стонать, толкается навстречу. Не может больше терпеть. Он просовывает руку между их телами, сжимает свой член — только раз — и выплескивается густой струей, на свой живот, на грудь Алекса._  
_Раньше он ощущал такое только в полете._

_Он купается в волнах эйфории, смутно отмечая, что Алекс вытирает его и себя, выходит из него — Михаил, кажется, скулит, слишком пусто, не уходи, — укладывается сверху, насытившийся довольный, целует его._  
_Алекс лежит на нем, уперев подбородок в кулак, другой рукой выводит какие-то узоры на груди любовника, перемежая их ленивыми поцелуями._  
_Михаил медленно приходит в себя, еще смакуя новые впечатления. Он думал, что сделает Алексу щедрый подарок, позволив доминировать в постели. Собирался перетерпеть неприятные ощущения. Он не ожидал, что это будет — так. Так сладко, оглушающее, ярко. Невыразимо хорошо._  
_Он знает, что первый раз не станет последним._

Запах спермы и крови вытряхивает его из воспоминаний. Великан кончает, кряхтя и похрюкивая, по ногам течет горячее — слишком много, кажется, ему что-то порвали внутри. Запястья разрывает неистовой болью. Разрывает в прямом смысле, понимает он. Поврежденные мышцы не выдерживают тяжести наваливающейся на него туши. Хорошо.  
— Эээ, босс?  
— Ладно, ладно, отцепляйте.  
Звякает металл, цепь отсоединяют от пронзающего его руки кольца, прикрепляют к оковам.  
— Моя очередь, — нетерпеливо выпаливает кто-то, и в него врываются снова. Нет. Алекс. Он будет думать об Алексе. 

_Алекс хмыкает задумчиво, продолжая рисовать на любовнике._  
_— Что? — спрашивает Михаил._  
_— Сколько у тебя было мужчин? — нерешительно задает вопрос Алекс, рука на груди у Михаила замирает._  
_— Людей? — уточняет он. — Ты первый._  
_Алекс доволен, как дорвавшийся до сметаны кот, хотя и пытается это скрыть._  
_— Да? Баб-то ты, небось, целые гаремы перетрахал._  
_— Женщины все прекрасны, — серьезно отвечает Михаил, пряча улыбку._  
_Алекс смотрит на него, склонив набок голову, потом расслабляется и возвращается к своим узорам._  
_— А ангелов?  
_ _— Двое. — Михаил мрачнеет. Он любил двух своих братьев, и оба раза это плохо кончилось. Инцест — исключительно человеческое понятие, связанное с генетикой и потомством, но архангел поневоле задумывается, что в запрете на него что-то есть._

__

Люцифер.

__

__

И Гавриил. 

__

__

— Шшш, — шепчет Алекс, целуя его в губы, Михаил улыбается покаянно.  
_Чего Алекс не знает (и Михаил не собирается ему говорить) — ангельская любовь — это слияние Благодати, переживание сугубо духовное, ничего физического, телесного в нем нет.  
_ _И хотя человеческих женщин у него действительно было много, Алекс — первый из мужчин, которого он познал, первый, кому позволил обладать своим телом._

__

__

Он, наконец, разбирает, что пишет на нем Алекс — «люблю тебя». 

__

__

Я тоже тебя люблю, мальчик мой.

*

Удерживаться в воспоминаниях труднее, когда истязатели меняются — третий, четвертый, двенадцатый… кажется. Нет смысла считать, они не остановятся, пока не возьмут его все.  
Михаил впервые чувствует себя грязным из-за секса.

_Алекс живет по-спартански, единственное отличие его комнатушки от солдатских казарм — отдельный душ. Крохотный, они едва помещаются там вдвоем. Это им не мешает._

Михаил рывком возвращается в реальность. Он не сразу осознает, почему, очередной насильник еще не кончил. Он слышит смех и чувствует, как его ногу отводят в сторону, раскрывая еще шире, второй член начинает проталкиваться внутрь, разрывая и так уже ободранное отверстие.  
Он не может заставить себя вернуться в их с Алексом спальню — мальчик никогда бы не причинил ему столько боли. Остается только терпеть, когда-нибудь же они закончат?

Он проваливается в темноту раньше.

*

Михаила не оставляют в покое ни на день. Гавриил развлекается, выдумывая все новые пытки. Или вспоминает. Люди придумали так много способов уничтожить друг друга.  
Когда Гавриила нет, приходят низшие, всегда по нескольку человек. Говорят о нем, как о вещи — «это», «дырка», «шлюха» и, кажется, считают его секс-игрушкой, предназначенной для их развлечения. У людей были такие до Войны.  
Ему хочется кричать, но — нельзя. Он не помнит уже, почему. Просто нельзя.  
Насилие снова сменяется пытками. Гавриил вырезает у него на груди енохианские руны. Он не смотрит на надпись, и скоро она исчезает, содранная вместе с кожей.  
Один из прихвостней достает мешок с белым порошком, кидает пригоршню ему в рот. Соль. Он отплевывается, ему так хочется пить. Соль дерет горло, обжигает не успевающие зажить губы. Низший ухмыляется и щедро засыпает солью открытые раны. Жжет!  
— Мы же не хотим заражения, — издевается Гавриил.  
Низшие придумали новое развлечение — мечут в него камни, осколки посуды и считают очки. Лицо — двадцать очков, сломанная кость — пятьдесят. Михаил предпочитает пальцы рук (двадцать пять), он давно их не чувствует.  
Откуда-то возникают акупунктурные иглы, схема с обозначением точек. Низшие, похоже, не сообразили, что схема предназначена для лечения, злятся, когда ничего не происходит. Потом додумываются втыкать иголки _мимо_ помеченных точек.

Кто бы знал. Оказывается, болевые центры у него тоже есть.

Гавриил перестал добиваться от него крика и, похоже, сам не знает, чего хочет. Сломать его? Он почти уверен, что ломать уже больше нечего. Убить? Это можно было бы сделать намного быстрее.  
Он подозревает, что для Гавриила он тоже игрушка — стрессосниматель, срывать злость. Война практически проиграна, архангел, несмотря на захлестывающее его безумие, отдает себе в этом отчет и злится непрестанно.

Михаил гадает, доживет ли до конца Войны, найдут ли его здесь. Он не уверен, что этого хочет.

Благословенная тьма приходит все чаще. Наверное, он скоро умрет. Он рад. 

*

Он не знает, сколько прошло времени — дни, месяцы, годы? Он осознает только боль, теряет себя в ней.  
Резкая боль ломающихся костей. Острая, взрывающая нервные окончания — плеть. Обжигающая, огненная, сопровождаемая вонью паленого мяса. Тупая, ноющая, при этом вокруг всегда тихо. Когда-то он понимал, почему. Иногда боль становится ритмичной, толкающейся, она не такая сильная, сосредоточена только в одной области его тела, но именно она почему-то хуже всего. Стыд — еще одно человеческое понятие, раньше ему не приходилось его испытывать.  
Но эта же стыдная боль заставляет его вспоминать об Алексе. Он уже не может увидеть лица, лишь фрагменты — светлые волосы, серые глаза, мальчишескую улыбку. Мальчик мой. 

*

Агония, разбивающаяся острым стеклом, вырывает его из желанного забытья. Он — разбивается. Правое плечо пульсирует мучительной болью, горит, стреляет острыми импульсами, посылает потоки лавы по всему телу.  
Что-то влажно шлепается у его ног. Он тупо смотрит на лежащее на каменном полу крыло, осколки костей скалятся на него окровавленными клыками.  
Он поднимает неверящий взгляд на архангела. Тот произносит что-то размеренно, ритмично на енохианском. Заклинание, вызывающее его крылья на физический план.

Люди думают, что ангелы разворачивают и прячут крылья усилием воли, магией. Нет, они всегда здесь, только обычно не материальны.

Он чувствует, как расправляют его левое крыло, растягивают во всю длину.  
— Нет, — пересохшие губы не слушаются, — не надо. Брат.  
Гавриил не прерывается.  
Он пытается сосредоточиться, пытается заставить крыло развоплотиться, исчезнуть из сжимающих его рук, но он так слаб.  
Удар. Хруст.  
Он кричит, захлебываясь, срывая голос. В первый раз за все время.

Тьма, проглатывающая его, полна стонов и боли. Он надеется, что не очнется больше.

************


	3. Chapter 3

Михаил приходит в себя в незнакомом месте. Он не открывает глаз, притворяется спящим — может, они не заметят.  
  
Вокруг все _не так_. Он лежит, но не чувствует холода каменного пола. Мягко. То, на чем он лежит — мягкое. «Кровать» — всплывает в памяти слово.  
Он ощущает что-то искусственное во рту, в носу, _внизу_. Они придумали новую пытку? Но это не больно.  
Самое главное отличие — боль. Она никуда не делась, она огромна и всепоглощающа, но как будто отделена от него полупрозрачной стеной. Он осознает ее, но не _чувствует_. Это очень странно — не чувствовать боли. Он пользуется моментом и пытается оценить окружающее.  
Запахи. Резкие, смутно знакомые. Не похожие на те, что окружали его в пещере. Не кровь. Чисто. Здесь пахнет — чистотой. «Стерилизация». Человеческое слово, зачем она ангелам?  
Звуки. Механические, равномерные. Бип. Бип. Бип. В такт его сердцу. Голоса. Далеко, смутно различимые. Алекс! Это голос Алекса, Алекс _здесь_ , они добрались до него!  
Механические звуки ускоряются вместе с его пульсом, бип-бип-бип-бип-бип. Шаги, торопливые, несколько человек.  
На его голову ложится широкая ладонь, прохладные губы прижимаются ко лбу.  
— Шшш, все хорошо, успокойся. Все кончилось, ты в больнице, я с тобой, тише, тшш.

Обрывки впечатлений щелчком складываются в единую картину. Запах лекарств и дезинфектанта, писк сердечного монитора, канюли. Боль-которая-не-боль. Больница. Человеческая больница.  
Михаил распахивает глаза. Алекс склоняется над ним, смотрит обеспокоенно.  
— Очнулся! — улыбается.  
Губы Михаила пытаются сложиться в ответную улыбку.  
«Сколько?» — пытается спросить он, но изо рта вылетают только невнятные звуки.  
Алекс подносит к его губам стакан с торчащей из него соломинкой и отвечает все равно:  
— Триста тридцать четыре дня.  
Михаил шевелит губами, пытаясь сосчитать месяцы.  
— Одиннадцать месяцев, девять дней и три часа, — подсказывает Алекс. — Ну да, я считал.  
— …умал, оль-ше, — шепчет Михаил.  
Алекс снова целует его в лоб.  
— Ты поправишься.  
У него слишком печальные глаза.

 _Влажный шлепок. Взмах меча. Треск._ Крылья!

— Нет!  
Михаил выгибается на кровати, кричит, мониторы сходят с ума.  
— Тише, тише, любимый, тише! — Алекс не пытается его удержать, только лихорадочно шепчет.  
В комнату вбегают люди, он чувствует укол в сгиб локтя. Тьма.

*

Итан находит Алекса на лестнице между этажами. Он сидит у стены, подтянув колени к груди и закрыв лицо руками.  
Итан вздыхает и садится рядом. Что тут скажешь.  
Врачи считают, что Михаил не стал полностью человеком — и Нома подтверждает — но он больше не ангел. Людям не с чем это сравнить, даже после страшной ампутации всех четырех конечностей они по-прежнему остаются людьми. Черт. Если Михаил чувствует себя _так_ … в отличие от полностью отданных на милость окружающих «обрубков» — жестокое слово, но медицинского термина он не знает — бывший архангел вполне способен прекратить свое существование. Как тогда будет жить Алекс. И будет ли…

Итан решает установить круглосуточный мониторинг палаты. На всякий случай.  
Он прислоняется плечом к плечу друга и притворяется, что не слышит сдавленных рыданий.

*

Михаил выздоравливает быстро, намного быстрее человека. Шрамы затягиваются просто на глазах.  
_Раньше_ он встал бы на ноги через пару часов. Идет вторая неделя, а ему позволяют только сидеть.  
Он цепенеет, когда до него дотрагиваются, бледнеет и, кажется, перестает дышать. Алексу достаточно увидеть один раз его стиснутые зубы и расширенные зрачки, чтобы понять — он в ужасе. Алекс берет на себя обязанности сиделки — кормит, обтирает, даже делает перевязки и уколы — он солдат, в конце концов, их этому учили.  
От его прикосновений Михаил вздрагивает, но не пугается. Алекс позволяет себе надеяться.  
Но все равно, вокруг слишком много людей. Обходы, анализы, процедуры. Михаил перестает разговаривать, есть, спать. Он лежит неподвижно, смотрит пустыми глазами в окно. Алекс чувствует, как Михаил уходит в себя, отдаляется, и боится, что тому не удастся вернуться.  
Так больше нельзя.

Алекс врывается в расположение штаба, отмахиваясь от адъютантов, посетителей, представителей Совета. За последние две недели он ни разу здесь не появился, но у него сейчас есть значительно более важное дело. Клэр понимает.  
Он входит в прилегающие казармы.  
— Лэннон! — окликают его.  
Его взвод. Люди, с которыми он служил, спал на соседних койках, мылся в одном душе.  
Такие же V1, как он, пошедшие в армию, чтобы повысить касту. Здесь он не Спаситель, не Избранный — просто сержант Лэннон, которого можно хлопнуть по плечу и запросто спросить:  
— Ну, как дела? Совсем забыл старых друзей?  
Они смеются, но в глазах — беспокойство. Они знают, откуда он сейчас пришел, переживают за него.  
— Ребята. Мне нужна ваша помощь, — говорит он.

*

Взвод занимает госпиталь так же, как они брали вражеские объекты — быстро, эффективно и беспощадно. Все выходы под охраной, никто не войдет и не выйдет без его позволения.  
Четыре бойца охраняют палату Михаила. Алекс запретил входить внутрь, но под окнами засело целое отделение — даже ангелу не прорваться, говорит ему взводный. 

Ангелам теперь неоткуда взяться, но они еще не привыкли.

Алекс распахивает дверь главврача без стука, Итан и Нома — в полной боевой выкладке и с оружием наизготовку — встают у двери.  
— Я его забираю, — объявляет Алекс опешившему доктору Махдеви.  
— Это невозможно! Пациент должен находиться под постоянным наблюдением!  
— Разумеется, — спокойно отвечает Алекс. — Врачи у него будут.  
Махдеви багровеет:  
— Вы не можете требовать, чтобы госпиталь выделил вам еще и персонал! Людей и так не хватает!

Алекс поднимает бровь (у него никогда не получается так же красиво, как у Михаила) и просто спиной чувствует, как ухмыляются друзья. Если кто и может требовать — и получить! — все желаемое, то это, разумеется, Спаситель. И все присутствующие об этом знают.  
Главврач меняется в лице, сообразив, _на кого_ он только что орал, издает уже совершенно нечленораздельные звуки. Алекс пару минут с интересом наблюдает за его мучениями, потом все-таки решает спустить его с крючка:  
— Личные врачи Правителя. Клэр отдала их в мое распоряжение.  
Ха. У доктора, кажется, сейчас будет сердечный приступ. Да-да, не только Спаситель, а еще и близкий друг Правителя, не забывай.

Алекс кивает, по-военному отрывисто, и марширует из кабинета. Он и так оставил Михаила слишком надолго.

Михаил спит, накачанный снотворным по самые уши. Алекс не хотел подвергать его такому риску, но, учитывая, каким стрессом стал бы для него переезд в окружении незнакомцев, — выбирать пришлось из двух зол меньшее. Алекса слегка успокаивает присутствие двух врачей и сестры, неотрывно следящих за состоянием пациента.  
— Все готово? — старший из врачей кивает. — Тогда поехали.

*

Михаил опять просыпается не там, где засыпал вчера. Но на сей раз место знакомо ему до боли. Крошечную Алексову спальню он знает во всех подробностях — в последние годы перед… он провел здесь гораздо больше времени, чем в своем роскошном «Гнезде». Главным образом, на этой самой кровати, занимающей большую часть комнатушки. Когда-то здесь стояла узкая солдатская койка. Алекс как-то признался, покраснев, что новую раздобыл где-то Итан. После того, как застал их вдвоем. Эта — такая же старая, но, по крайней мере, на ней они свободно помещаются вдвоем.

Помещались. Михаил не уверен, что когда-нибудь снова сможет познать плотскую любовь. Он по-прежнему любит Алекса всей своей израненной душой, но едва способен вынести его физическую близость.

В гостиной раздаются шаги, и Михаил закрывает глаза и выравнивает дыхание. Это Алекс, скорее всего (и ему нечего опасаться, даже если это не так), но привычка втравлена в него месяцами пыток.  
Открывается дверь, кровать прогибается под весом присевшего на него человека.  
Алекс вздыхает.  
Михаил смотрит на его устало опущенные плечи и запавшие глаза и знает, что это его вина. В госпитале с ним что-то произошло. Он не мог ни на что реагировать, видел, что Алекс боится за него, мальчик выбился из сил, пытаясь до него достучаться, но ему было все равно.  
Михаил делает над собой усилие и дотрагивается до руки Алекса — кончиками пальцев, на большее он сейчас не способен, — и сразу отдергивает руку. Человек поворачивается рывком, едва не падая с кровати.  
— Майк!  
В одном слове — облегчение, радость, тревога. 

Майком Алекс начал звать его через несколько месяцев после того, как они стали любовниками, и Михаил всегда терпеть не мог прозвище. Сейчас оно звучит для него музыкой, лишний раз подтверждая — он дома, в безопасности, все закончилось.

Все. Закончилось.

— Эй, эй, что ты! — встревоженно бормочет Алекс, проводя пальцами по его щеке. Стирает слезы. Михаил и не заметил, что плачет.  
— Все кончилось, — шепчет он, улыбаясь. Он не улыбался почти год.

*

_Он открывает глаза в залитой кровью пещере, в цепях, и с ужасом понимает: спасение, больница, Алекс — все было сном, галлюцинацией. Попыткой измученного мозга сбежать от реальности._  
_Реальность — вот она: каменные стены, запекшаяся кровь, боль._  
_Рядом с ним никого нет, но это ненадолго. Они никогда не прекращают надолго._  
_Он слышит приближающиеся шаги. Вот оно._  
_Не надо, хватит, он не выдержит больше. Пожалуйста, не надо!_

_Шаги приближаются, и он различает звуки борьбы. Крик боли._  
_Он мгновенно забывает бояться за себя, потому что узнает голос. И это значит, что самый страшный в его жизни кошмар только начинается._

_В пещеру втаскивают человека, кидают на пол. Он избит до неузнаваемости, но Михаил не может ошибиться._  
_Это Алекс._

_— Нет! — стонет он, дергаясь в цепях, пытаясь дотянуться, дотронуться._  
Алекс не шевелится.  
_— Не-ет!_  
_— Похоже, я нашел, что заставит тебя кричать, братец, — ухмыляется Гавриил и достает плеть. — Подвесьте его напротив._

_Михаил скулит._  
_Нет, брат, не надо, я сделаю все, что ты скажешь, я буду кричать, буду, умоляю тебя, не трогай его, не надо, нет, нет, нет!_

*

— Нет!  
— Тише, проснись, проснись, Майк! Это сон, кошмар, все хорошо, просыпайся!  
Алекс трясет его за плечо, волосы растрепаны со сна, но он здоров, нет ран, кровоподтеков, это был сон, только сон, благодарю тебя, Отец, только сон.

Дверь распахивается, вбегают люди в белых халатах, и Михаил, не думая, вжимается в Алекса, прячет лицо у него на плече. Его трясет.  
Алекс обнимает его, закрывает своим телом от чужаков, что-то объясняет вполголоса. Михаил не слушает.  
Он вдыхает знакомый запах и пытается убедить себя, что реальность — это здесь и сейчас. Беда в том, что он не уверен. Мир вокруг неправильный, не такой как раньше — звуки, запахи, ощущения. Все словно выцвело — краски стали тусклее, звуки тише. Его переполняют эмоции — другие, незнакомые. Умом он понимает, что причиной этому — потерянные им… потерянная Благодать. Вместе с ней он потерял почти все, что отличало его от человека. Люди, должно быть, все время воспринимают мир — так.

Проще от этого не становится. Пыточная Гавриила, несмотря на все ее ужасы (а может, благодаря им), кажется значительно более реальной. Даже во сне. Если это был сон.  
Ему страшно.

И он никогда, никому этого не расскажет, даже Алексу. Особенно Алексу.

Михаил обнаруживает, что они остались одни, набежавшая толпа исчезла туда же, откуда появилась. Он спрашивает в Алексово плечо:  
— Кто это был?  
— Врачи, — удивляется тот. — Ты еще не настолько здоров, чтобы оставаться без присмотра.

О да. Теперь за ним необходим присмотр, и в более чем одном смысле. Михаил заметил камеры наблюдения, которых не было раньше.  
— Куда все это ведет? — он взмахивает рукой, обозначая провода и трубки, по-прежнему опутывающие его тело. Кажется, он оборвал несколько в панике. Неудивительно, что врачи всполошились.  
— Ну, здесь не было места для приборов, — резонно замечает Алекс. — Так что их пропустили сквозь стену, в соседний блок. Медики живут там же, пришлось пробить дверь. Когда ты поправишься, у нас будут две лишние комнаты, можешь начинать планировать, чем их занять.

Мысль о том, что у него есть будущее, которое можно планировать, настолько непривычна, что кажется сюрреалистической. Он так свыкся со скорой смертью, что жить — трудно. Почти невозможно.

— Тебе нужен кабинет? — продолжает виртуальное домоустройство Алекс.  
— Лучше еще одну спальню, — глухо предлагает Михаил.  
Рука Алекса, успокаивающе ворошащая его волосы, замирает.  
— Ты хочешь отдельную спальню? — недоуменно интересуется он.  
— Нет! Да. Не знаю! — Михаил выпрямляется и заставляет себя посмотреть Алексу в глаза. Им нужно поговорить о пресловутом слоне в комнате. — Ты же понимаешь, что я не смогу спать с тобой? — с неожиданной злостью выплевывает он. 

Алекс вздрагивает. Ему пора прекратить обманывать себя радужными иллюзиями. Будущее! Какое у них может быть будущее!

Человек протягивает к нему руку, осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть. Михаил отстраняется, в глазах у Алекса — обида и боль. Михаил немедленно чувствует новый прилив вины, но его несет:  
— Я не смогу позволить кому-то _так_ ко мне прикасаться, не после того, что они сделали со мной! Они насиловали меня каждый день, ты знаешь? По двое, по трое, компаниями. Иногда все — я до сих пор не знаю, сколько их было, ни разу не выдержал до конца. Думаю, они продолжали все равно. Как я могу…

У Алекса по лицу текут слезы, и это затыкает Михаила вернее любых слов. Он сутулится, обхватывая себя руками, и бормочет:  
— Я хочу спать.  
Он сворачивается на кровати в клубок, закрывает глаза. Почему он не умер в крепости? Было бы проще.

Михаил слышит шорох и чувствует ладонь Алекса над своим плечом. Он невольно сжимается. Алекс вздыхает и убирает руку.  
— Послушай меня, — произносит он твердо. — Мы справимся. — Михаил молчит. — Тебе станет лучше со временем. Но даже если нет, слышишь, даже если нет. Мне плевать, если придется всю жизнь общаться только с мамашей с пятью дочками, — он фыркает, и Михаил улыбается в подушку. — Мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя, бестолковый ты ангел!  
— Больше нет, — шепчет Михаил.  
— Ты всегда будешь моим ангелом. — Алекс наконец кладет ладонь ему на плечо, проводит ей по руке. Он наклоняется и целует Михаила в висок. — Глупый храбрый ангел. Спи.

*

Михаил стоит на кухне и в растерянности разглядывает разнообразные человеческие приспособления для приготовления пищи.  
С его спасения прошел месяц, ему всего несколько дней как разрешили вставать, и он твердо решил научиться жить как человек. А у людей есть множество каждодневных рутинных обязанностей, и Михаил знает, что паре положено делить их между собой.  
Алекс очень занят, ради него он забросил все свои обязанности на много недель, и теперь разгребает накопившиеся дела, с трудом вырываясь домой на пару часов в день. Значит, все домашние заботы ложатся на Михаила, это логично.

Он чувствует себя совершенно беспомощным.

Михаил мельком думает о прислуге — Алекс наймет их, скажи он хоть слово. Но он знает, мальчику будет некомфортно, он так и не привык к новообретенному богатству.

И чужие люди в доме.

Михаил открывает холодильник и неуверенно смотрит на забитые продуктами полки. Ну почему он решил начать с готовки? Есть же и более простые дела — уборка, например, или вот мусор — он слышал достаточно семейных ссор по этому поводу и знает, как легко такая простая проблема может стать причиной серьезного конфликта. Он вообще раньше слышал много не предназначенного для его ушей.

Итак, мусор… надо выносить куда-то за пределы квартиры, а его за порог пока не пускают.

Кого он обманывает. Ему страшно. Он многого теперь боится. Но с того первого срыва ни разу не говорил о своих страхах Алексу.  
Наверное, он должен. Это еще одна вещь, которую полагается делать паре, верно?

Они с Алексом — пара? Мальчик уверен, что да, но Михаил боится — и это самый большой из его страхов — что Алексу надоест возиться с ненормальным инвалидом, не получая взамен даже секса.  
Михаил не может его за это винить. Человек полюбил могущественное сверхъестественное создание, Архангела — сильного, властного, уверенного в себе, — и с чем он остался теперь?

Не надо об этом думать.

Что он собирался — ах да, ужин. Мальчик возвращается уставший и голодный, он будет рад.  
Михаил качает головой. Пора перестать называть его «мальчиком». Алексу тридцать один, и, хотя для архангела это едва ли мгновение, в глазах окружающих из них двоих именно Михаил выглядит младше.  
Когда-то Алекс рассказывал, что люди не могут, глядя на него, определить его возраст.  
_— В смысле, на сколько лет ты выглядишь, — объясняет Алекс, когда Михаил выражает свое недоумение, — человеческих лет._  
_— Зачем им знать, на сколько я выгляжу?_  
_Алекс смеется и целует его. Они в постели, тело Михаила все еще сладко звенит после двух оргазмов, и ему лень размышлять над странностями человеческого поведения._  
_— Ну, людям это важно, понимаешь?_  
_— Нет. Почему?_  
_— Ох. Ну я не знаю, определять старшинство, наверное. Старший считается более опытным, что ли. О! Вот — чем человек старше, тем уважительнее к нему относятся. Старшие учат, а молодежь должна к ним прислушиваться. Ну, как-то так._  
_— А я?_  
_— А тебя не понять. Ты у нас и так весь из себя загадочный, — еще один поцелуй, потом другой, и разговор прерывается минут на пятнадцать._  
_Отдышавшись, Алекс продолжает:_  
_— По тебе никогда нельзя определить, то кажется, что тебе двадцать пять, то сорок. А это, чтобы ты знал, поколение разницы!_

Михаил улыбается, вспоминая ту ночь. Теперь он выглядит не старше двадцати пяти, и, значит, люди будут полагать Алекса старшим в их паре.

Опять это слово.

Он решительно прогоняет неудобные мысли и достает яйца и бекон. Яичница — это должно быть просто.

За ужином приходится послать ординарца. Алекс не замечает запаха гари..

*

— Тебя ждут на Совете.  
— Я им там не нужен.  
— Слушай, ну я же не могу справиться со всем один! — Алекс раздражен и не смотрит на него. — Теперь, когда война закончилась, я никто, они почти перестали меня слушать!  
— И чем мое присутствие поможет? — Михаил стоит у окна, вцепившись в подоконник побелевшими пальцами.

Он так и не сказал Алексу, что боится выходить из дома, боится чужаков, боится жалости и презрения в глазах тех, кого знал раньше. Алекс становится все мрачнее с каждым днем, почти не разговаривает с ним.  
Михаил пытался убедить себя, что это из-за работы, это пройдет.

Ему следовало знать лучше. Он — бремя, которое Алекс вынужден тащить — из лояльности, по старой памяти.  
Всем было бы проще, если бы он избавился от этого бремени.

Михаил знает, что Алекс никогда его не бросит. Значит, уйти должен он. Лучше так, чем существовать рядом с человеком, который едва тебя терпит.  
Особенно, если все еще любишь его больше жизни.

Михаил знает, что будет любить его всегда.

Алекс пытается спорить еще некоторое время, потом сдается и вылетает из дома, кипя, грохает входной дверью.  
— Прости меня, — шепчет Михаил и идет собирать вещи.  
Как ни странно, у него скопилось много всего — книги, оружие, одежда, туалетные принадлежности. Имеющие значение только для них двоих сувениры. Михаил берет лишь то, что помещается в старый Алексов вещмешок. Он не трогает деньги — они не понадобятся. Ему не нужны и вещи, но тогда Алекс сразу поймет, что он задумал.

*

Алекс садится за руль и вдавливает педаль в пол. Он все еще в ярости.  
Почему этот… Почему Михаил не может послушать его хоть раз? От него даже не требуется что-то делать, одно его присутствие на Совете придаст словам Алекса дополнительный вес!

Он несется, не разбирая дороги, и едва не пропускает вылетевший перед машиной мяч. И выбежавшего за ним ребенка. Только мгновенная реакция привыкшего к постоянной бдительности солдата позволяет ему успеть вывернуть руль. Джип содрогается от удара, но выдерживает. Дом, с которым он столкнулся, кажется, тоже.  
Алекс оглядывается.  
Девочка замерла на дороге, прижимая к груди мяч — тощий заморыш V1 в обносках с чужого плеча. Светлые волосы, огромные перепуганные глаза.

Он уже так давно не был на могиле Биксби.

Алекс машет девчонке рукой — уходи — и роняет голову на баранку. С этой ебаной политикой у него нет времени ни на что. Ни на друзей, живых и погибших, ни на любимого. Вот зачем он наорал на Михаила? Как будто сучий Совет важнее, мать его трижды за ногу. Не хочет идти, ну и ладно, он еще не в полном порядке. 

Михаил ни разу еще не выходил из дома.

Алекс стонет и стучит головой о руль. Он не заметил. За делами Веги — продовольствие, медицинское обеспечение, проблемы каст (он хотел отменить их сразу, но Клэр отговорила — объяснила, что это станет слишком большим потрясением для только привыкающих к окончанию войны людей. Он поверил. Она права, конечно) — не заметил, что Михаил _притворяется_. Он не выходит на улицу, не общается ни с кем, кроме Алекса, непрочитанные книги пылятся на тумбочке у кровати.  
Он еще очень, очень не в порядке.

Гнетущее чувство поселяется где-то у Алекса под ложечкой. Что, Гавриил его побери, он сделал? Идиотский ангел может решить, что _не нужен_ ему.  
Почему он не рассказал Михаилу, в каком отчаянии жил этот год без него? Почему не вбил в его упрямую башку, насколько счастлив его возвращению, каждой минуте, проведенной рядом с ним, каждому взгляду в любимые глаза?  
Он должен был быть все время рядом, убеждать Михаила, как тот ему необходим, а не носиться с высунутым языком, выполняя сраные поручения долбаного Совета. «Здесь нужен авторитет Спасителя, ты же знаешь, что тебе они не откажут!»

Мать, мать, мать! Алекс с силой бьет по рулю ладонями, включает зажигание — джип, слава богу, заводится — разворачивается и едет назад, просить прощения.  
Он будет умолять на коленях, если нужно.

*

Дома слишком тихо.  
Алекс обшаривает все углы, заглядывает даже под кровать и в шкаф (не то чтобы там было место спрятаться взрослому мужчине. И с какой стати Михаил полез бы в шкаф?). Вспоминает про соседнее помещение — врачи съехали оттуда уже неделю как. Дверь заперта, но ему некогда искать ключ, и он выносит ее одним пинком.  
Пусто.

Алекс вцепляется рукой в волосы, с силой дергает за вихры и возвращается к себе.  
Спокойно. Думай. Все на своих местах, следов борьбы нет — его не похитили, слава Господу уже за это. Алекс внимательно осматривает квартиру еще раз, теперь в поисках того, чего здесь нет.  
Не хватает нескольких предметов одежды — джинсы, свитер (старый Алексов), черный кожаный плащ, — нет зубной щетки и расчески. Пистолета.  
Чертов идиот ушел!  
Ничего, он не мог уйти далеко, Алекс поднимет на ноги всю армию Веги, если понадобится. Его найдут.  
Щемящее чувство не отпускает. Что-то не так.

Михаил не взял ни зубную пасту, ни мыло, ни полотенце, но это легко объяснить, ему никогда не приходилось собираться в дорогу, да и к человеческой гигиене он не слишком привык.  
Алекс не может понять, что его гложет.  
Он не взял ничего на память, все фотографии, все безделушки на своих местах. И мечи. Он оставил мечи, Алекс ни разу не видел его без них за пределами квартиры.  
Кроме _того_ дня.  
Ладно, ни разу, пока он в сознании.  
Алекса окатывает ледяной волной страха.  
Вот оно.

Михаил не оставил бы мечи добровольно, пока он жив.  
Он не собирается жить.

Алекс задирает голову к потолку и воет.  
Так. Так. Возьми себя в руки. Михаил мог бы покончить с собой и здесь — в доме полно оружия. Но самоубийство — грех, а значит, значит…  
И-ди-от.  
Алекс рычит сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
— Выпорю. Достану ремень и выпорю!  
Он хватает рацию.

*

Алекс ждет их во дворе.  
Первой появляется Нома — пикирует сверху, складывая крылья. Она здорово рисковала — в летящего ангела могут выстрелить просто по привычке, не разбираясь.  
— Что?!  
— Подождем Итана, — Алекс не в состоянии рассказывать все это два раза.  
Мак влетает через три минуты — джип, кажется, не касается колесами земли — и выскакивает, не успев затормозить.  
— Он ушел, — отвечает Алекс, не дожидаясь вопроса. Оба вздрагивают, смотрят на него растерянно.  
Нома первой берет себя в руки:  
— Мы найдем его, Алекс, обыщем каждый дом, каждую дыру! — она отстраняется, не отпуская его. — Ты не знаешь, куда он мог пойти?  
Алекс не может посмотреть им в глаза.

— Я думаю, он хочет умереть. Мы поссорились. — он знает, дальше объяснять не понадобится. Вместо этого он наскоро повторяет им свой ход мыслей — про грех самоубийства.  
— И что тогда? — неуверенно спрашивает Итан.  
— Он пойдет в пустыню. Воды у него нет, долго там не продержаться, — его голос срывается.  
— Стоп, — приказывает Нома. — Когда он ушел?  
— Минут сорок, час — самое большее.  
— Значит, как минимум сутки у нас есть. Прекрати истерику и вызывай войска. Выстроим их в кольцо вокруг города и пойдем вглубь, во всех направлениях. Мы его отыщем, — снова обещает она.

За сутки может случиться все, что угодно.

*

Итан хочет, чтобы Командующий Лэннон остался в штабе — командовать. Алекс даже не пытается с ним спорить. Он берет джип и занимает место в кольце.  
Он знает, куда поедет. На юг, туда, где Михаил учил его драться, где он нашел его после убийства Беки.

Где они впервые поцеловались.

Он едет медленно, зигзагами, поэтому проходит почти два часа, прежде чем он замечает впереди темную фигуру.  
— Майк! — орет он, высовываясь из окна. — Стой!  
Упрямый ангел продолжает шагать, будто не слышал.  
Алекс прибавляет скорость.

Он уже выпрыгивает из машины, когда Михаил спотыкается и падает, Алекс успевает подхватить его в последний момент, сумев только замедлить падение.  
Они стоят на коленях в пыли, и Алекс хватает тупоголового — любимого — идиота за плечи, трясет так, что голова у того мотается из стороны в сторону.  
Глаза у Михаила закрыты.  
— Что ты… Как ты вообще! Не смей, не смей, слышишь? — Алекс притягивает его к себе, прижимает крепко — не вырвешься.  
— Я же люблю тебя, придурок. Не смей вот так — не отпущу, никогда, — бормочет он. Михаил оседает в его объятиях, дрожит. Алекс прижимает его крепче. Наверное, больно. Плевать.  
— Я не могу без тебя, глупый ты ангел.  
— Я не знаю, как жить, — признается Михаил ему в плечо. — Все не так, неправильно.

Алекс слушает почти бессвязный поток слов — о новых ощущениях, эмоциях, о бесконечных страхах, укачивает его бережно, как младенца, и ругает себя последними словами. Он должен, должен был догадаться!  
— Пойдем, — он тянет Михаила, поднимает на ноги, — Поехали домой.

Михаил вымотан, несколько шагов до джипа Алекс почти несет его на руках. Он устраивает своего ангела на заднем сиденье и собирается сесть за руль.  
Михаил не отпускает. Он вцепляется в Алексову куртку и тихо стонет. Алекс усаживается рядом, кладет его голову себе на колени, гладит по волосам.  
— Давай уедем из Веги, а? Достал меня этот город с его вечными проблемами, этот чертов Совет, эта _политика_! Справятся и без меня. Найдем дом поприличней, отремонтируем, огород посадим. А что? Всегда хотел жить в маленьком городке, знаешь, как до войны, триста человек, и все друг друга знают. Ну и что, что сначала одни, люди подтянутся. Они просто не поняли еще, что теперь это можно. V1 первыми из Веги сбегут. Это хорошо, мне с ними всегда было проще, я же сам на улице вырос, ты же знаешь.

Он сидит, рассказывая Михаилу, как они будут жить — обязательно вместе и обязательно счастливо. Ангел дышит спокойно ему в живот.  
Так их и находит Итан. Смотрит вопросительно, Алекс в ответ кивает на спящего Михаила, улыбается.  
Итан отдает свой джип напарнику, садится за руль их машины и разворачивается к городу.

Алекс продолжает гладить темноволосую голову. Завтра он подаст в отставку — будет скандал, конечно, но он все объяснит Клэр, она его поддержит. На передачу дел уйдет, по меньшей мере, неделя — ровно неделя, решает он, ни днем больше. Как раз хватит времени найти им жилье, он отправит свой взвод, на них можно положиться. Еще пару дней на сборы и выбор — если будет несколько вариантов. Через десять дней они уедут и не станут оглядываться назад.

******


	4. Эпилог первый

Алекс ошибся, первыми появились не V1. Из каких-то щелей повыползали оборванные, грязные бродяги — иногда целыми семьями, — которые как-то ухитрились пережить войну за пределами Городов. Не все даже заметили, что она уже кончилась.  
На первых порах их почти нельзя отличить друг от друга: бесцветные лохмотья, дикий затравленный взгляд. Никто не разговаривает с чужими.

Семья, состоящая их тощей изможденной женщины — возраст ее определить совершенно невозможно, что-то между двадцатью и пятидесятью — и пятерых разнокалиберных ребятишек, старшему от силы двенадцать, пытается разобрать обвалившуюся половину дома по соседству. Алекс наблюдает за их усилиями весь день, и такими темпами они не закончат до следующего года.  
Он предлагал свою помощь, но они пугаются — дети прячутся, ввинчиваясь в незаметные даже пристальному взгляду норы, женщина пятится, держа наготове дубинку, сделанную из оконной рамы.  
Алекс мог бы отобрать у нее эту палку не напрягаясь, но не хочет пугать их еще больше.

На следующий день он вызывает два взвода солдат и тяжелую технику (и только после их прибытия вспоминает, что больше не имеет права никому приказывать. Итан, ошалевший от свалившейся на него должности, кажется, тоже не вспомнил). Скваттеры разбегаются как тараканы с залитой светом кухни и появляются снова лишь через неделю после отъезда военных.  
Алекс сидит на крыльце и смотрит на бурлящую в поселении жизнь.  
Никто не обращает на него не малейшего внимания.  
— Освежает, да? — Михаил присаживается рядом.  
— Что? — взяв его за руку, переспрашивает Алекс.  
— Они совершенно не знают, кто мы такие.

Алекс улыбается. Ему нравится эта жизнь. Никто не обзывает его Спасителем через слово, не падает перед ним на колени, не ждет с надеждой в глазах, что он решит все проблемы. Здесь он — обычный человек, и таким и собирается остаться.

Ну и понятно, именно его выбирают шерифом, через год, когда число жителей в поселке переваливает за сотню. Михаил хохочет полдня, и в отместку Алекс вручает ему значок помощника и смеется сам, глядя на его вытянувшееся лицо.  
Быть обычными людьми им не стоило даже пытаться.

**************


	5. Эпилог второй

**27 лет спустя**

Михаил возвращается с охоты — шакалов за годы войны расплодилось не меряно, до сих пор доставляют неприятности, приходится отстреливать время от времени — уставший, но довольный. Алекс уже в кровати, читает при свете керосиновой лампы, в очках. Он терпеть их не может, а Михаил обожает видеть его таким — уютно-домашним.  
На лице у Алекса, покрывшемся морщинами за прожитые годы (и Михаил перецеловал каждую не раз) — смех пополам с раздражением.

Михаил падает на кровать не раздеваясь, в сапогах, и лезет целоваться. Он соскучился. От него несет дымом и кровью, и Алекс морщит нос, но не отталкивает.  
Михаил устраивается у мужа под мышкой — Алекс обнимает его за плечи — и заглядывает в книгу. Хм. Какой-то религиозный текст, похоже.  
— Что это?  
— Клэр прислала. Написала «тебе понравится», — фыркает возмущенно.  
— Как она? — интересуется Михаил. В последнее время вести от друзей вызывают у него, кроме обычной радости, страх. Люди стареют так быстро. Он боится того неминуемого дня, когда останется один.  
Но нет, не сегодня.  
— Выдает замуж третью дочку, звала нас на свадьбу. Поедем?  
Михаил не любит возвращаться в Вегу, но пересиливает себя ради встреч с друзьями.  
— Конечно. Я привез шкуры, Дженкинс обещал их выделать. Подарим ей ковер. Так что ты читаешь? — вместо ответа Алекс поворачивает к нему обложку. — Евангелие о Защитнике? — Михаил вопросительно изгибает бровь. Это одна из немногих привычек, оставшихся от него прежнего. В свое время он намеренно избавился почти от всех, стремясь отделить себя-человека от Архангела. Но именно эта так нравилась Алексу!  
— Как по-гречески «защитник»? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает муж.  
Он находит в памяти полузабытое слово и потрясенно таращится на Алекса. Тот ухмыляется.

Михаил снова переводит взгляд на книгу, где на обложке по-прежнему черным по белому (ну, то есть золотым по зеленому) написано «Евангелие об Алексее». Если переводить. Он прыскает, падает лицом мужу в живот и начинает ржать, всхлипывая и захлебываясь.  
— Они… они напи-иса-али… о тебе.. _Ева-ангелие_! — подвывает он, задыхаясь.  
— Ничего, — Алекс ободряюще похлопывает его по спине, — ты там тоже есть. — Михаил поднимает голову, утирая выступившие слезы. — Ты у нас вообще главный герой, пожертвовавший крыльями ради Победы. — И Михаила опять скрючивает от смеха.

Они уже могут об этом шутить, воспоминания приносят лишь легкое сожаление. Михаил слишком счастлив в этой жизни, чтобы тосковать о прошлой.

Иногда ему еще снятся сны, где он летает, но Алекс говорит, что люди их тоже видят.

Рука мужа тем временем сползает с его спины ниже, и, оказывается, не так уж он и устал!  
Забытая книга незамеченной падает на пол. Они прочитают ее завтра.

********************

В сети связок в горле комом теснится крик,  
Но настала пора, и тут уж кричи, не кричи.  
Лишь потом кто-то долго не сможет забыть,  
Как, шатаясь, бойцы об траву вытирали мечи. 

И как хлопало крыльями чёрное племя ворон,  
Как смеялось небо, а потом прикусило язык.  
И дрожала рука у того, кто остался жив,  
И внезапно в вечность вдруг превратился миг. 

И горел погребальным костром закат,  
И волками смотрели звезды из облаков.  
Как, раскинув руки, лежали ушедшие в ночь,  
И как спали вповалку живые, не видя снов... 

А "жизнь" — только слово, есть лишь любовь и есть смерть...  
Эй! А кто будет петь, если все будут спать?  
Смерть стоит того, чтобы жить,  
А любовь стоит того, чтобы ждать...  
_"Легенда", группа "Кино"_


End file.
